LexCorp Set
The LexCorp Set is a trio of 4/5-star gear set that, while already powerful in their own right, gains additional properties when 2 or 3 pieces are equipped to the same character, and can only be obtained through Survivor (it was also the second gear set made available), along with the Fourth World Set and the League of Assassins Set. The LexCorp Set includes: *LexCorp Gauntlets V1 (evolves into LexCorp Gauntlets V2) *LexCorp Chest Armor V1 (evolves into LexCorp Chest Armor V2) *LexCorp Helmet V1 (evolves into LexCorp Helmet V2) Unevolved Forms LexCorp Helmet V1 Stats.png|LexCorp Helmet V1 LexCorp Chest Armour V1.png|LexCorp Chest Armor V1 LexCorp Gauntlets V1.png|LexCorp Gauntlets V1 Evolved Forms Helmet.jpg|LexCorp Helmet Armor V2. chest.jpg|LexCorp Chest Armor V2. gaunlets.jpg|LexCorp Gaunlets V2. Effects LExcorp.jpg|Reverse all power drain effects! lex3.jpg|Lifedrain chance on Special 2. tow.jpg|Chance to regain health upon using your Special 1. LexCorp Gauntlets V1/2 *10% - 30% STUN chance on Tag-In *20% - 40% CRIT chance on special 1 *EVOLVED 50% - 60% chance to regenerate 20% health over 5 seconds from your Special 1 (cooldown: 5 seconds) LexCorp Chest Armour V1/2 *50% - 70% CRIT chance on basic attacks *10% - 20% chance to REFLECT ALL SPECIALS while blocking *EVOLVED 49% - 99% LIFEDRAIN chance on special 2 LexCorp Helmet V1/2 *BLOCKING stops 20% - 40% more damage *CRIT BOOST: 30% - 50% more damage on CRIT attacks *EVOLVED 1% - 6% damage DOT added on special LexCorp Set Properties *SET EQUIPPED 39% - 69% POWER given instead of drained *SET EQUIPPED 1.5 base DAMAGE applied every second to enemy Notes 2/3 set effect It grants power that would have been drained, so you will receive power even if originally there was none to be drained. The power drain reverse works on Aquaman/Regime's passive, which normally allows his super move to drain all power from the enemy team, but doesn't fully fill power. Power drain reverse will still activate even if the user is already immune to power drain, such as Lobo/Prime, Static, and Batman/Arkham Knight with the power drain immune buff. Additionally, it would also works against the Mother Box's Drain ability at the start of the match, so the equipped character can gain up to 1.40 bar of power instantly. 3/3 set effect Deals 1.5% of the user's damage stat against their opponent every second, as long as the user is tagged in. It is calculated from the damage shown on the character card, unaffected by passives and most damage boosts. It causes a green mist effect to appear around the opponent, but this may not always appear. It is unaffected by Catwoman's passives, Aquaman/Injustice 2's passive or the Cloak of Destiny. However, The Flash/Blackest Night considers it as a DOT and will gain health and power instead of taking damage from it. Like almost all forms of damage, it will be increased by 20% per stack of bleeding. It cannot be applied by Aquaman/Prime's Atlantean Hero, and cannot deal a knockout blow. This damage can crit through global crit sources such as Augments or Batman/Beyond Animated's passive. It will also be affected by crit boost, such as that on LexCorp Helmet V2. Trivia *Despite its name, it is not affiliated with Lex Luthor and does not interact with him in any unique way, unlike Militarized Batmobile with Batman. *Previously, if the power drain of a special is reversed by the set effect, Reverse Flash's Cellular Regeneration will not give him further power. A later update changed it so that Reverse Flash's passive no longer restore drained power. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Gear Sets Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Powerdrain Reversed Category:DOT damage